


[VID] Peter Cushing and Christopher Lee

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [67]
Category: Actor RPF, Hammer Horror Films, monster movies - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Frenemies, Gen, Horror, Humor, Monster Hunters, Mummies, Vampires, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: Forever fighting monsters -- and sometimes each other.
Series: vids by bironic [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/67230
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	[VID] Peter Cushing and Christopher Lee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disgruntled_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/gifts).



> Song: "Peter Cushing and Christopher Lee" by The Screamagers  
> Length: 1:17  
> Content notes: Choking, stabbing, vampire and mummy violence  
> Physical notes: Uneven frame rates, some flickering light, camera movement

Streaming on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/458258214)

Lyrics (captions coming soon):

Peter Cushing and Christopher Lee  
They made so many horrible Bs  
"Horror Express"  
"The Creeping Flesh," "The Creeping Flesh"  
"Scream and Scream Again"  
"The Creeping Flesh," "The Creeping Flesh"  
"Dracula AD"  
"The Creeping Flesh," "The Creeping Flesh"  
And don't forget "The Mummy"  
Peter Cushing and Christopher Lee (x6)


End file.
